


Hate Shall Not Win

by princelogical



Series: Sanders Sides Misc. Work [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Kinda, Then fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelogical/pseuds/princelogical
Summary: Hate is a serpent, wearing a dazzling, self-righteous smile and Patton’s the only one who can defeat her.





	Hate Shall Not Win

_~~Hate is a nasty woman who sits in the corner of Thomas’ mind, radiating vile, intrusive, violent thoughts.~~ _

No. Hate is a serpent, wearing a dazzling, self-righteous smile. She combs her hair daily and recites all the reasons Thomas is right and others are wrong. She’s quiet, soft, and gentle, not seething or violent. But when she manifests herself; she’s bloody. Like a crimson curse, spilling across the mind, corrupting every corner.

And Patton’s the only one who can defeat her.

Because he represents right and wrong. Hate is nasty, despicable, and abhorrent, while love is something to reach for; it’s optimism and comfort and everything good at once. And Hate is the enemy of Love. Therefore, Patton is responsible to drown her out.

Sometimes it’s really hard. Sometimes Patton is so hurt, so wounded by people hurting Thomas that he’s almost willing to let Hate win. A moment of anger, a blink of destruction… Just let her take control for a second so Thomas doesn’t have to be so sad. Let Thomas have his moment of righteous fury.

But it’s not righteous. Bitterness, manifested in so dark that it serves only itself and cares no more for others, is no longer right or fair; it’s pathetic and goes against everything Patton stands for.

He doesn’t let Hate win; he drives her back to the corner of the mind where she belongs, never completely gone, but just a small little wisp that rarely grows to be anything more than a small little sludge of doubt. And little things are easier to defeat than big beasts of thoughts.

“You’re the real hero here,” Roman says quietly to Patton at night as Patton tiredly slams the huge door with a loud _clang_. “You keep her from taking control.”

Patton pushes his sweaty bangs aside. “Well, kiddo, it’s not always easy,” he admits.

“Wouldn’t be much fun if it was,” Roman says.

Patton nods with a big smile. “Let’s play Hungry Hippos. I wanna do something fun.”

Roman complies.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr; ssides


End file.
